Humanity's Strongest Eaters
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Sequel to Humanity's Strongest Cleaners. After destroying the great heavenly church. Levi and the idiot trio (Eren, Jean, and Armin) will have to defeat the titans with nothing but tomatoes, apples, and sausage.


_**Author's Note:**_ **Yes, I did a Sequel. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Levi, and the Idiot Trio (Armin, Jean, and Eren) all stared at the Church, that was now destroyed. Jean laughed. "Hehe. Woops!" he muttered as an _angry_ Pastor Nick came out.

"I can't believe you three! You destroyed _thee_ Church! Our _Gods_ Church!" Pastor Nick screamed as his face was red with fury or embarrassment.

Levi turned around. "Hello Readers. We recommend by not yelling like Pastor Nick at home," the Captain said (he broke the Fourth Wall).

"Hey! You can't break the Fourth Wall! It's against the Story world!" Pastor Nick yelled, again. He just kept getting louder and louder.

Eren rolled his eyes as Erwin came to them. "And here comes the horrid punishment," he mumbled looking down sadly.

"Commander Erwin! Please! Do something about this!" Pastor Nick shouted pointing at the Idiot Trio, and Levi.

Erwin sighed as Hanji skipped up to them. "You know, Levi. You guys should be called Idiot Squad!" she yelled as Levi growled.

* * *

Their punishment was to sell food in the Market, according to Sasha, because the Church was having a celebration and they trashed the Church so the food was gone in the Church.

Eren groaned. "Why?! Why me?! Above all people?! WHY!?" he yelled as he just fell over, his face landing in tomato sauce. "EWW! I hate tomatoes!" Eren screamed as he ran around in circles.

Levi whacked Eren. "Will you shut up, brat?! Screaming and running around like the idiot you are isn't going to make the situation _any_ better!" the Captain said, clearly annoyed.

"Why do we keep getting stuck into these stupid situations?!" Jean whined as he was holding a apple.

"The Author!" Armin said happily as they all turned to look at him.

"What?" all the three boys (men?) asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything…" Armin answered innocently.

They all raised an eyebrow as they went back to work. Eren frowned as he saw someone whispering to someone to where they were going to see if they could bring Titan's over the Wall Maria and have them destroy Wall Rose and Wall Sina in the process.

Eren walked over to Levi and told them what they said.

Jean faced palmed. "Really?! Again?!" he yelled as Armin spoke up.

"I have a plan!" the blonde beamed.

* * *

Over Wall Maria, Again…

* * *

They all looked down. "So… we're going to Attack the Titans with… food?" Eren asked as he had a slingshot with tomatoes tied to his belt. Jean had a tomato gun, Levi had a sausage lasso (meat!) Armin had an apple launcher.

"Armin… when this is over, I'm going to kill you," Levi said, a tick mark on his forehead.

"Levi, please don't throw us down like you did the last time," Jean stated as Eren shivered, remembering his 'fragile' ankle.

"Don't worry; I won't. And, I didn't throw you down, I pushed you," Levi told them as he kicked Armin down the wall, the same with the other two. But, this time, Levi slipped and fell right on top of Eren.

"Levi- uh.. Captain… can you _please_ get off?" Eren asked as Levi stepped on Eren, walking off like how a model would walk down the Red Carpet.

"Titan's are coming!" Armin yelled as he looked at Eren who was trying to bite himself.

"Hehe… it appears when Captain stepped on me, he twisted my arm…" Eren said trailing off with a soft smile as the two boys glared at the tiny weeny Captain who just shrugged and whispered to Eren about how 'fragile' he was.

With that, all the Titan's were surprised to be met with… tomatoes? From Jean. The Titans remembering their last situation with Jean, fled. Jean laughed. But, when the Titans realized that there was _no_ vacuum, they charged. Jean was shooting tomatoes in their faces and shot one in an unfortunate Titans mouth. The Titan died by the horrible taste of the veggie… fruit?

Jean smirked, proud of himself.

Eren was also shooting at Titans, but, they would only reach the Titans feet because of his arm. The whole time he was throwing them he was saying "Ow. Ow! OW!" he screamed as he was shooting.

Armin was shooting at Titans too, with apples and they would wind up in the spot where it hurt the most. But, the Titans liked apples, so, they would just open their mouths and snack on the amazing yummy fruit that they discovered.

Armin just realized that he was all out of apples and the Titans wanted more. "Hang on!" Armin yelled as the Titans waited patiently for the Mana From Heaven Giver to come back. As soon as Armin came back with more apples, they resumed what they were doing.

Levi was fighting off Titans with sausage, but, the Titans did not like the taste of sausage. So, they got angry and chased after Levi. But, Levi, being awesome, killed two Titans with a whack of the lasso of the yummy meat!

* * *

Armin was out of apples again! But, the problem was, Armin smelled like apples. A Titan picked up the poor boy and put him in its mouth.

Everyone stared. "ARMIN!" was what Jean and Eren yelled.

Levi rolled his eyes as he got out an apple and started playing fetch with the Titan. "Open it up," Levi said with a smile as the Titan smiled back. "Come on. Give me the boy!" he beamed, while Eren was sobbing, screaming Armin's name, Jean just looked confused and lost. (Fake!). "If you don't spit him out, you won't get the apple," was all the Captain said. With that, the Titan spat out the boy.

* * *

Eren, Jean, Armin, and Levi all smiled. "Let's go eat, since we're done!" Jean cheered as the four of them walked off.

"Let's hope that we don't get in any other stupid situations like this!" Eren yelled happily as they were snacking on apples.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Yes, it was _very_ short. But, I had fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
